


love is to share (mine is for you)

by Dusty_Skyes



Series: Land, Sea, and Sky [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU - Everybody Lives, Angst, Bath Sex, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Muir not putting up with teba's attempts to leave, Self-Hatred, bird/bird/fish sex, double dicking, heed my warnings please, semi-foolish decisions, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/pseuds/Dusty_Skyes
Summary: It begins with voices that never shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome back to Teba is surrounded by people who love him.
> 
> Title is from the song "La Ritournelle" by Sébastien Tellier.

      It begins with voices that never shut up. Voices that whisper and giggle in the back of his mind, maliciously pointing out flaw after flaw with a vicious sort of glee. They point out his failures, both real and imagined, and poke the wounded areas again and again and again. Goddess help him should he ignore the voices; they just get louder and more hateful, stabbing at every exposed nerve with spiteful jabs until it feels like it's on fire.

_Not good enough_ is the most common one, and it's whispered into his ears until he starts to believe it himself.

_Failure_ comes shortly after and he wants them to stop, but he can't cover his ears if the voices are inside his own head.

_Stupid_ follows almost immediately and he wishes they would just shut up and leave him alone. He's starting to believe that one, too.

_Why would anyone ever_ _want_ you _?_ another voice adds, viciously poking at the feelings of loneliness he's always buried deep. _You can't do anything right, can you? You can't even control your own head. It's amazing you can fly straight._

      So Teba lashes out. He shoves those around him away, just like he did with his first girlfriend. Saki had been a pretty Rito, fiery and strong, and he'd pushed until she had slapped him and stormed off. He hadn't meant to; he really _had_ liked her, but he could no longer tell the difference between his own head and reality anymore and she ended up walking straight out of his life. Two hours later, as the voices called _Stupidstupidstupid_ and _Failurefailurefailure_ at him, he hears the music of an accordion, and he tracks it curiously. The trail leads to Revali's Landing and he cautiously nears it, making sure to stay out of view. There, sitting at the edge and playing it with impressive ease, is a Rito with pale blue feathers.

      For the first time in _years,_ the voices in his head go silent. Teba lands without a sound and just listens, enjoying a sense of peace that hasn't existed around him in a very long time. Eventually, he must have made some sort of sound, the blue-feathered Rito stops playing, looks up, then _smiles_. “Oh, hello,” he says, beaming in a way that shoves an arrow straight through Teba's chest and into his heart. “My name is Kass.”

      The voices come back with a vengeance as soon as the music is gone. _He's too good for you_ one whispers.

_'Oh no,'_ Teba thinks. He pauses and then opens his beak, mind already consumed by the shadows that whisper. “I was _wondering_ who was making that racket,” he says flatly, sniffing daintily even as he's already wincing on the inside. _'Did I really just say that?'_

_You did. Can't even introduce yourself right._ They giggle at him and he escapes with a flutter of feathers, absolutely furious with himself. _Can't do anything right, can you?_

(No, no he can't.)

**oOo**

_You're going to mess this up, you know_ whispers something in the back of his head and Teba cringes because of how correct it is. Both he and Kass had accepted the trinket from Muir, the clip of shiny scales finding a home in his feathers, and he wants it. He wants what the three of them can have so badly but—

_You don't deserve this. They're too good for you._ _They'd be better off together without you_ , three separate voices whisper, the words layering into something jumbled that finds all his weak spots and gouges at them.

      Ý̵͍̣̙ǫ̷̤͓͒̋̓͐ṵ̴̭̭̮̹̤͛̐̈́̀͝'̶̫͊͜r̵̲͖̟͆̊͝e̵͖͙̻͎͈͒ͅ ̸̟͚̈ņ̴̬̯͖̮͊ͅọ̴̢̳̋͗̈͜t̵̡͎̼͚̊͝ ̶͉̈̐̕g̵̝͐̾͑̏͠o̴̭̭̖̓ͅǫ̸̻͉͉̹̗̑̒͐̕d̶̘̫͕̫̋̓̆̚ ̶͓͐̓̈́̆ę̵̧̢̺̹̹͊̆̊̒n̶͕̊̈́͐̂̿o̷̞̬̲͚̯̅ủ̵͍̀̑̂̀͒g̸̜͚͈̦͐̓̉̔͗̌ḧ̷̺͎͍́.̷̦̈̃͌

      Teba shoves at them, tries to push them away, but they only get louder, whispering and laughing at him. He rolls over in the bed and glances at the sun just seeping over the horizon with a wince. Once again he has gotten no sleep. Beside him, Kass slumbers quietly on his stomach, face turned towards him and beak open just slightly. He has no idea where Muir is, probably sleeping in the nearby river.

      The second to last thing the voices whispered at him sticks in his mind. Kass and Muir _would_ be better off without him, but he's already promised Kass he wouldn't try for his own life again. Maybe he should just disappear.

      Ỵ̴͔̕̕e̸̙͑̇ͅs̸̲͌͑,̶͍̱̇̐ ̵͚̓y̶͖̲͛ė̵̼̓s̶̭̈́.̵̹͂̏ ̷̻̇G̸̬͉̒o̶̭͇͘̕ọ̵̘͗̕ḓ̶͈̉,̶͚̣͊̍ ̴̫͜g̵̡̲̃̓o̷̯͜͝o̷̭̿ď̸͚̮.̸̮͇̿ ̶̢͆J̸͖̤̒ű̵̝s̷̺͌̽t̶̘͛͠ ̵̛̫̎ͅl̷̠̞í̶̼̜̕k̵̹͍̈́e̴͓̅̈́ ̶̅ͅț̸͎̈́̚h̷̞̽̚ȁ̵͓̹̂t̵̛͚͝.̴̦̼̍

      Besides, it's not like he and Kass can remain together. Kass travels, explores the world, and Teba can't do that. He has duties to his village and—

      Who is he kidding? They're just excuses, reasons he clings to in an attempt to lie to himself.

      W̷͔̝͂͠ḫ̸̈́̓ͅỷ̴̼̖͘ ̴̬̘̍d̵̛̘͋i̶̗̒̚d̴̢͍̆̚ ̵̯̯̀y̵͖͉̕o̶̠ͅu̶̘̓͐ ̷̹e̷̻͗v̴̦͊e̶̡̝̅̅r̴̩̄̏ ̶̭̍t̴̖̘͒ĥ̴̯͍ǐ̵͔͕n̸͋̄ͅk̷̪͛ ̶͙͊t̷̝͊h̵͉̚i̴̫̽s̶̜̿ ̷̮͙̌w̶̺͑ǫ̶̉͝u̸̪̭̓̒ḽ̴͚̾d̷̳̼̓̐ ̵̧̓͠ͅw̵͇̍ȯ̷̲̚͜ṛ̷̼̈́͝k̸̙̮̓̔?̵̗͇͝ ̴̧̯̈́S̷͚͛ͅt̵̢͍̚ų̵͚͗̏p̷̙̃̇i̶͉͈̎̚ḑ̶̘̃s̵̤͋t̵̨̯̉̚û̴͉͑p̵̙̆ǐ̷͚͜d̵͉̂s̷̠͗͝t̶̠̠̍͒u̴̥̠͠p̷̡̼̌i̶̗͐d̶̮͚̍͑.̴̮͑͑ͅ ̸͉̓ W̷̰̆h̴̭̜̓̇a̸͙̐t̶͇͊̄ ̵̳͒a̵̙̽̓ ̸͓͈͑ _f̶̻̣̈͘ō̵̳̲̂ȏ̶̺͎̉l̶̙̦̋.̶͉̼_

      Teba unwraps the blankets from around himself, untangles Kass' limbs from around his body, and slips out the window.

(He's stupid and foolish and he can't do anything right and—)

**oOo**

      The footsteps wake Muir up almost instantly. His eyes flicker open, orange glowing in the depths of the water, and he frowns, sniffing the air. There's some light, but not enough, meaning that the sun is just barely beginning to rise. Why is Teba out here?

      He rises to the surface and carefully pulls himself out of the water, eyeing the way the white-feathered Rito collapses against a tree, slides down it, and hides his face within his wings. He's only wearing sleeping pants and Muir wonders what in Hylia's name is going on? Muir sidles closer, taking care to remain quiet and just listens. “Shut up,” he hears Teba hiss as he clutches at his head. “Just shut up.”

      Muir's eyes narrow and he forgoes stealth, striding across the grass to drop to his knees in front of the Rito. _“Are you all right?”_ he chirps, gently reaching out to place a hand on a white-feathered shoulder.

      Teba jerks, his head snapping up, and he stares at the Zora with wide, golden eyes. Panic lurks in their depths. He immediately tries to stumble to his feet, but Muir is having none of that and pulls Teba back down, wrapping his arms around the warrior. _“Teba, please. Speak to me.”_

      “I... why me? Why did you chose me?”

_“Teba?”_

      “Why did you chose me? I'm a failure. I can't do anything right. You and Kass would have been so much better off without me and I just—”

      “I can't—”

      “Just let me go. Please. Let me leave.”

      Muir stares at him for a second before it all clicks and he scowls. _“You are ours. We never let go of our things,”_ he snaps and stands, dragging Teba up and throwing him over a shoulder. Kass is probably still in the garden room and he heads towards the window in the hopes that it's open.

      It is, and he leaps up onto the sill and then into the room, and dumps Teba onto the bed. The white-feathered Rito squawks loudly as he lands, waking Kass up immediately. “Teba?” he asks, confusion making his brows wrinkle, “Muir? What's going on?”

_“This one thinks he's not good enough for us,”_ Muir says flatly and Teba squawks again as he tries unsuccessfully to untangle himself from the blankets.

      Kass turns a burning gaze onto Teba. “Is that true?” Teba halts, stops trying to untangle himself, then immediately shifts to burying his face into the fabric.

_“Shall we show him how wrong we think he is? How much we desire him?”_ Muir bares his teeth, showing all three rows and drops onto the bed to join them. He untangles the sheets with ease and drags Teba onto his lap, stripping the other of his pants and dropping them onto the floor. Kass blinks for a second, then smiles just as sharply and crawls forward, adding his own pants to the pile of discarded clothing.

      “Oh, yes. Let's,” he purrs.

      Muir settles back against the headboard and nuzzles against white feathers, nipping at the junction of where shoulder and neck meet. _“You are ours and we will not let you go so easily. Ignore the voices in your head. They do not speak what we wish,”_ he reminds Teba and then hoists the Rito's legs up and apart, hooking them into the crook of his elbow and spreading them wide.

      Teba's head drops back and he wraps his wings up and back around Muir's neck, eyes just beginning to dilate. He watches as Kass settles into the space between his and Muir's legs, taking advantage of the openness. The blue-feathered Rito wraps a hand around Teba's cock, stroking roughly enough to earn a gasp. He's slick already, the clear fluid drenching Muir's lap and the Zora hums gently as he nuzzles feathers.

      Kass presses a finger into Teba, testing just how loose he is and teasing his soaked inner walls. Then he adds a second one, spreading and rubbing and Teba mewls shamelessly. His eyes hood, golden gaze burning, and irises swallowed almost entirely by the black of his pupil. Muir nips gently, spreading Teba's legs wider, and the white-feathered Rito gasps when Kass removes his fingers from his cloaca.

      He feels incredibly empty.

      Then Kass shifts forward, takes Teba's legs from Muir, and slides himself in with one, smooth thrust. Teba arches back with a cry and chirps a newly learned curse that makes Kass huff with laughter. Muir reaches around the white-feathered Rito's waist and wraps a hand around him, stroking roughly.

_“The feathers and scales prove you are ours,”_ Muir murmurs into his ears, timing a stroke with each word.

      “Don't listen to those voices,” Kass adds, thrusting in roughly, “they do not speak for us. I fell in love with you the first day we met, even if you _did_ insult my music.”

      Teba slides open one eye and manages a breathless confession of, “I didn't mean to,” before closing it again and going back to gasping.

      Kass nuzzles at the feathers of his throat. “I know you didn't.” He shifts his weight, pressing in deeper and listening as the white-feathered Rito mewls in pleasure. Muir times his strokes, changing them up just so and making sure that they match.

      Another hitched whine escapes Teba and he tilts his head backwards, dropping it against Muir's shoulder. He can feel both of the Zora's cocks against his ass, the spoon-like heads drooling thick slime over his tail-feathers, but the other doesn't seem interested in actually doing anything with them. He's much more focused on bringing Teba pleasure, as his clawed fingers are running through the Rito's feathers, smoothing and petting them.

_“Yes,”_ Muir purrs, _“Just like that.”_ Kass shoves forward again, pressing deep within in a way that makes Teba scream with need and the white-feathered Rito arches with every thrust. He can feel his orgasm barreling closer; the need layering upon itself, and he bucks downwards, shoving Kass' cock deeper and then up into Muir's fist.

      Kass chuckles, rumbling the purr deep within his chest, and reaches down to tug at Teba's balls. “Nice try,” he says, and Teba whines when his orgasm is denied. He leans in close, nips at feathers, and whispers, “I love your skill with a bow. I love the color of your feathers. I love how you clack your beak together when you're thinking hard.”

      Muir huffs a laugh, his bio-luminescence flickering on and off. _“I love how you braid your feathers so carefully each morning,”_ he begins. _“I love the way your feathers fluff whenever the cold wind blows. I love the way you dance with your iron-tipped feathers.”_

      Teba is denied his orgasm twice as they murmur the statements into his ears. The voices in his head are silent, unable to deny the words, and he loves the sensation. They tell him about the way he shoots, his choice in food and alcohol, even the way he sleeps—curled up on his side with his head pressed against Kass' chest. His thighs shiver and tears begin dribbling down his cheeks. Muir laps them up, rough tongue gentle against the feathers.

      When they finally let him peak, he comes with a scream, arching upwards and spilling white across his chest. Muir chuckles softly and presses against him and Teba can feel the slick of his pre-come dripping off of his feathers. Kass' head drops, thick warmth floods his cloaca, and he whines with pleasure at the sight of the blue-feathered Rito's face. Kass' golden eyes are burning with lust and love and Teba has never, ever felt so secure.

_“Bath next?”_ Muir requests. _“I think I want to see if this one can take both of me.”_

      Kass smirks. “I'd pay to see that,” he says and Teba's brain stops working for a moment. Not that it was working particularly well before; Kass had done a rather wonderful job of fucking him senseless, but still. He slumps bonelessly forward against Kass, feeling as the other hoists him up without pulling out and then trots into the adjoining bathroom. Muir has already slipped in ahead of them, and he's in the process of selecting oils for the massive tub. The thing is already three quarters full, hot water flowing quickly out of a waterfall, and Kass strides down the steps and into the water without hesitation.

      Muir stalks over and spills something into the liquid, only stopping when the scent of vanilla is strong enough to smell. He replaces the bottle wherever it came from and then joins them, his bio-luminescence glowing bright. Teba pokes it curiously, somehow managing to voice something that sounds like a question. The Zora shrugs. _“Ask Sidon later,”_ he says, _“right now you are mine and I'm going to fill you.”_ Kass leans back against the edge of the tub and pulls Teba onto his lap, spreading his legs and revealing his dripping cloaca. Slick, white seed dribbles out of him and Muir prowls closer, both cocks flushed and bobbing.

      Teba whines at the sight and reaches up to clutch at Kass' shoulders. He's hard once again, his blood throbbing within his veins, and he watches with barely bated breath as Muir grasps the tips of his cocks and presses them in. Teba's slick, soaked with his own fluids and Kass' release and the Zora slides deep into his cloaca with ease, bio-luminescence flickering on and off. The ridges along his cock catch, grinding and rubbing in all the right places and the white-feathered Rito chokes on his own moans in an attempt to smother them.

      “Don't you dare,” Kass murmurs in his ear.

_“Yes... Your voice is perfect,”_ Muir adds, pulling back for his first thrust. Despite being smaller in stature than Kass, the Zora is definitely bigger, though that might be due to him having two cocks, and Teba can see where his stomach bulges outwards. _“Whine and keen and moan. We want to hear every sound you can make.”_ He picks up his pace, shoving Teba further back onto Kass' lap, and he can feel that the blue-feathered Rito is hard once more.

      “You,” Teba manages, “not receiving anything in return...” and shifts to wrap a wing around Kass' cock, but the Rito drops a leg to block him.

      “Tonight is not about our pleasure,” he rumbles. Muir reaches out and takes a hold of Teba's thighs, pressing them back to give him more room. Kass grabs the chance and snatches up Teba's wrists, effectively pinning him between them and spreading him open even wider.

_“Tonight is about you,”_ Muir informs him.

_'Oh,'_ Teba thinks, then gasps as each thrust spirals him higher into pleasure. Kass tugs his wrists upwards, twisting them so he can hold them in one massive hand, then moves the other to press fingers into sensitive places. Shoving his legs open wider, Muir thrusts in harder, each ridge catching again and again and again and Teba screams his pleasure.

(Tonight the world revolves around him and only him.

The voices go silent.)

**oOo**

      Breakfast the next morning is a semi-awkward affair, if only because King Dorephan happens to be in the room. Also, because for some Goddess-forsaken reason, a type of sweet rice pudding is served for the Hylians. Kass and Muir had fucked him senseless the night before and Teba will have _some_ form of retribution for how sore he is. He ignores the confused looks of the others as he snatches up a bowl and a spoon, then casually shoves the spoonful into his mouth, wrapping his beak around it the best he can and moaning faintly.

      Kass _twitches_.

      Muir grins a shark's smile and picks up a bowl for himself, then flashes Kass a glance and wraps his lips around a spoonful. He sucks on it, purring happily, and then goes for another.

      Teba narrows his eyes; he refuses to be outdone just because the other has lips instead of a beak. He takes another spoonful and flips it over, lapping hungrily at the pudding before it can fall and chirping meaninglessly deep within his throat.

      This time the sound Kass makes is closer to a snarl. His golden eyes have darkened, the pupil slowly expanding to cover the iris completely.

      Mipha groans and drops her head to the table. Zelda giggles. Sidon smiles in faint amusement. Revali snorts loudly and attempts to muffle his laughter behind a wing. And Link—Link picks up a bowl himself and promptly wraps his lips around the spoon, eyes falling closed with pleasure for a few seconds. Then he gives Revali a challenging look.

      Revali squawks in offense and snatches up a bowl, twisting the spoon so he can copy Teba's movements. Sidon squeaks, then goes bright red as the Rito mimics what he had done to his cocks the evening before.

      Through it all, King Dorephan doesn't say a word. Then, just as the breakfast is being cleared, he remarks, “How wonderful. Two very happy triads,” and then escapes the room, leaving a group of spluttering people behind.

(They pass Muzu later in the halls.

The elder covers his mouth and his eyes crinkle at the edges as he chokes back laughter.

Maybe soundproofing the rooms is a good idea after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I will be out of state Wednesday, Thursday, and possibly a good chunk of Friday. I do not know if I will be updating this.


End file.
